Super geek and the playboy
by zaepot
Summary: The campus geek has captured the heart of the campus playboy from the very start. But will there be a happy ending with their story even if they will encounter a lot of trouble and challenges?
1. Chapter 1

_**[Chapter 1]**_

**Amu's POV**

"Amu!"

Ugh! Here comes Utau, my bestfriend. It is too early in the morning and she's screaming. I can't believe she's my bestfriend.

" Amu! - "

" What ! Can you minimize your voice ? You're so blatant. What do you want ? " I asked her, annoyed.

" I heard you perfect the exam again ". She said while panting.

" Psh! Only that ? Ugh! Yes I perfect it. I spent the whole night prepairing for it. Why? I'm sure you get high too night?" I stated boredly.

"Nah! I didn't passed it." Her face is lonely.

"Wh-what? But you have perfect the other test right? How come?" I asked with shocked feelings. She's just as smart as me, then she didn't pass? It cant be.

" But the subject is math. "

Oh yes! I totally forgot about it. She's intelligent but just too slow in math.

" Hey! Nevermind it. Just do better next time. "

" Yea right! Hey wait! What are you wearing? " Oh my god ! She's examining my looks . I was wearing a jacket that is white and wears a black skirt. The skirt is very short, I put up my socks and are worn up to my thighs. Socks' color are pink and put on a boots that are black and saggy, which gives "cute" style. My red scarf covers most of the white jacket, so not much is seen there. " Is it that bad ? " I'm so nervous. Does not suit me?

" Bad ? You look so amazing! But we need to remove this." She remove my eyeglasses and run away.

" But Utau, I can't see anything." everything s blurred. I try to walk towards Utau to get back my eyeglass, and then...

" Ouch! " I fell on my back. It is like I bumped on a wall.

" Hey watch out ! What the - "It is like I didn't bumped to a wall but to a person.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I said apologizing.

"Look what you've done. You stupid!"

"Wh-What! Hey mister! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SAY I'M SORRY! You're unbelievable!"

"Don't you dare scream at me! You UGLY B*TCH!

*slap*

"You're so rude! You _baka_!" I screamed at him while walking out. He's so unbelievable. I said sorry then he yelled at me? You don't do that to me. Ugh! I'm so not in the mood. This is all the fault of Utau. I hate her. Where'd she go?

"MENOPAUSAL GEEK"

**Ikuto's POV**

F*ck! It's really hot here at the cantene. It's good I already bought a drinks.

" Hey watch out ! What the - "

What? Hey it's my crush. She's here. Wh-what?! H-how should I react even my drink has spill on my shirt.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

She's so beautiful. Ha! She's too dreamy.

"Look what you've done. You stupid!"

Wait! Did I just say that? Nooo! It can't be. Oh I'm so sorry my crush. I didn't mean it

I'm just too shocked. So sorry. Please forgive me. Wait! Is she gonna leave now?

"MENOPAUSAL GEEK"

Oh! I'm so screwed up now. I just can't think of anything so that she'll come back. I felt sorry for her. She's crying. And it's all my fault. Why am I too mean to her. Oh please come back. _Onegaishimasu!_

**Amu's POV**

Why is everyone too mean to me. And who's that guy that makes me embarrased in front of everyone.

"I HATE MY LIFE!"

"Excuse me miss. Is there any problem? May I help you?"

Huh? Who's that? Is there someone knows my secret place?

"Miss? Hello!"

"Y-yes? W-who are y-you?"

"Hi I'm Hotori Tadase. How about you my pretty angel?" He said with a sweet smile.

OMG! He's so cute. Hey wait! Did he just say compare me to a pretty angel? Guess I'm inlove. Huh? Wait! This can't be happening. Nooo!

"Uhm! Excuse me? You still there?"

Ugh! It is so embarrasing. I'm daydreaming in front of the cute guy.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I'm Amu b-by the w-way" Stupid stutter.

"Nice what a nice name for a pretty young lady." He smile

He grab my hand and kissed it. OMG! His hand is so soft and he's so hot!. Ugh! Stop Amu! You are being peverted.

"T-thanks I guess"

"Hey! Please don't stutter, I should be the one to stutter cause I'm infront of a beautiful young lady."

*blush*

"You're blushing! You are so cute." as he pinched my cheeks

*blushing harder*

then...

*_RING_*

"Already time? I have to go. Guess I'll see you around. Bye Amu-chan."

As he went away from me, he looks back and say...

"Don't hate you're self you're too amazing for that." he gave me a wide smile and walks away.

*speechless*

Guess what. I think he can be my crush.

_**[end of Chapter 1]**_

Another story hope you like it. You can send me suggestions or ideas to make my story better. Please R&R. thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Chapter 2]**_

**Ikuto's POV**

What had just happened? What had I've done! I can't beleive that I have said all that to her. I'm so mean. That's the only time I can speak to her and I just ruin it. And I've hurt her feelings! Ugh! I'm so stupid.

"Hey What's up! What's with the look? It's just like you have some problem with your girlfriend."

"Stupid!"

That's Kukai, my bestfriend. He's one of the other playboy here at school. He's a bully too so no one ever dares to cross his line. But little did they know that there is one lady who can make him shut up. Well she's Utau, my Amu's bestfriend.

"Yeah right! But seriously, what is bothering you?"

That's new. Kukai is seriously? Psh! No way. But he's my bestfriend. I can trust him. So I told him the story.

"What? She's the nerd with pink hair right?"

I gave him saying don't-you-dare-call-her-that look.

"Nope! She's not a nerd! She's just smart. YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS? YOU ARE SO JUDGEMENTAL!" I walk away from him.

Uh-oh! Did I just lost my temper? It can't be. She's just a crush. Why would I be so protective of her. I would I be in pain if someone calls her nerd. There are other girls who likes me and I can make them mine any time I want.

Yes! That'll be good. I'll just focused on other girls. So that I will not lost my title as campus playboy. Yeah that's right.

**Amu's POV**

It's been a week since my encounter with that stupid guy who just called me 'MENOPAUSAL GEEK'. How dare him call me that; and with the scene in my secret sanctuary and I have never seen Tadase-kun since then.

It's all that Utau's fault. I got mad at her. But she had apologize to me. Well she's my bestfriend and I love her so I forgive her. But thanks to her, I met my prince charming. And I can't get him out of my mind. He's the only one called me pretty. *blush*

*_RING*_

Oh! Just great! I've been disturb from my daydream.

"Okay. That's all for today. Ahm, Miss Hinamori? May I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Yes sensei?"

Huh? What I it this time? Did I do something wrong?

"You will be representing our section in a quiz bee next week."

Oh that. All I taught is I've commited a sin. I feel relief.

"Yes sensei. Thank you very much."

"Okay class dismissed."

~~break time~~

Oh!It's finally break time. Great!

"Amu! Let's go grab some lunch." That's my other bestfriend, Rima. She has wavy blond hair, with long bangs hidden behind a thin black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it, and golden-honey yellow eyes. Her hair is so long that it goes down to her waist.

"Okay I'm coming. Come on Utau. Let's go."

"Yeah! Coming! I'm super hungry now."

"Okay girls! Look! It's them. They look all weird." Saaya.

"Yeah! And let us not forget the campus geek, Hinamori Amu. Menopausal geek" Lulu

"Menopausal geek! Yeah Yeah. Ikuto is super cool right?" Aika

"It's that geek fault. It's because of her that Ikuto were drenched with his drink." Akane

"Hey! Get out of the way! And all of you! Don't you dare name names on my bestfriend."

I'm so thankful that Utau is here. Or else I don't know what will happen to me again.

"Yeah! Get out of the way!" Rima.

"Yuck! Weirdos!"

"Stop me or I'll make them suffer!" Utau.

"Hmp! Let's go girls." Saaya

Ikuto? Their not talking about Ikuto Tsukiyomi right? If yes! I'll be known as the campus bullies. Ugh! I really hate my life!

~~Cantene~~

**Ikuto's POV**

Psh! I hate it. My adviser just gets me as a representative for the quiz bee. Now I have to review.

And this girls are so irritating! Their flirting me all day. Why can't they be like my Amu. So that they won't cling on me.

Wait! Is that Amu my love?

*ting!*

I've got an idea. I should go talk to her. I hear that she's also a representative for the quiz bee. I went to their table. But unfortunately, Utau's there and she gave me the don't-you-dare-tell-them-you-know-me look. So I just decided that I'll talk to Amu.

"Hey geek! You still have arrears to me."

Oh! I'm sorry my Amu. I have to be mean to you to have my plan work. But I'll promise you, I'll be sweet if my plan works.

"Uhm.I'm s-sorry from the i-incident l-last w-week. But y-you also have a-arrears to me. Y-you e-embarrassed me i-infront of e-everyone right?"

"What you'd do? If that's the name I want to call you."

I'm so sorry my Amu. I know it hurts. But it hurts more to me. I don't mean to be rude.

"None! What do you want!"

"I just want to make a deal with you."

"..."

**Amu's POV**

"I just want to make a deal with you."

What!? What does he want. Oh! I'm so doomed.

"What deal!"

"Well You'll be the representative of your section right?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Well, I'm the representative of our ection. And if ever I'll win, I want you to make my homeworks, projects and school works."

"And if I win?"

"What prize do you want?"

Let me think. Uhh! Yeah! That'll be good.

"I want you to be my slave for the rest of the year."

Oh come on. Why'd everyone creeping me out? I guess I should take back what I'd said.

"Hey! I'm just kid-"

"Okay deal!"

Eeeh! He agreed? For real? It's time for revenge Amu!. hahaha..

**Ikuto's POV**

"I want you to be my slave for the rest of the year."

Hey! Good thing she's looking at our audience who are gasping and she didn't noticed me. That have shocked me too. You're the best. You got me there.

Oops! But wait! Maybe she'll take back what she've said. Noo! I will not waste such an opportunity.

"Hey! I'm just kid-"

"Okay deal!"

Woah! It's good I stop her. She look surprised but I've made the right decision Amu Hinamori. Be ready to experience Ikuto Tsukiyomi's love.

_**[end of Chapter 2]**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**[Chapter 3]**_

"What was that?" Utau look at Amu shocked

"Did you just agreed with the bet?" Rima was shocked too.

"What can I do. As if he will win against me. Of course I won't let him win." Amu

"Hi Hinamori-san." Tadase walking towards them.

"Hey Tadase-kun. Thanks from the last time. Well it's nice to see you again. Oh yes! Utau, Rima.."Amu said looking at Utau and Rima. "..meet Tadase. Here is my bestfriends, Rima and Utau." she introduced her friend to her bestfriends.

"Nice to meet you two." He smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you too." Rima and Utau smiled back.

"Hey Hinamori-san. I heard you made a bet with the Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Well, goodluck! " Tadase.

"Y-Yeah. Th-thankyou." Amu smiled while blushing.

"I guess I need to go." Tadase walk away.

"Hey Amu he's cute." Rima said who just tickled pink. Amu blush harder.

"Umm! Maybe we should go."Amu and her two bestfriends picked-up their thing and leave.

**Tadase's POV**

Amu has two friends. She introduced me to them. I like the one with the one who has pig-tailed hair. I guess her name is Utau.

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw my Amu talking to that kiddy king. I can't believe she was blushing because of him. I can't help but to be jelous. I hate to see her happy with other guy.

Well, I can use the bet to be closer to Amu. Huh! After the contest, I can be with Amu everyday. Hope my plan works.

**~~next day~~**

**Normal POV**

"There's a new guy at you seen him? I heard he's hot just like my Ikuto." Saaya gossiping with her group.

"Really? What does he looks like?" Lulu excitedly ask.

"Wait! Its that him? He looks so hot and cool." Aika pointing toward the new guy.

"Yea! He's so dreamy. Hey! What's your name?"Akane said flirting with the new guy who is passing their way.

But instead of answering her question, the new guy made his way out from them and went out of the canteen to the corridors. When he accidentally saw tower like behind the big tree.

**Ryu's POV**

I just hate girls who flirt with guys. Not knowing anything about them. Maybe I should go look for a quiet place to spend my time rather than to be here with this girls. Their so irritating.

I made my way out pass through the corridors when I saw a tower like behind a big tree. I decided to go there. Maybe it's a perfect spot to spend my time and maybe I can use it to hide from those stupid fan girls.

When I got there, I was surprised to see a beautiful young lady sleeping with her book on her lap. Maybe she's studying and she suddenly fell asleep. She look so gorgeous. She has bubble-gum hair, fair skin, and her lips is so kissable.

Then suddenly, I'm not being my self. I just want to touch her lips with mine. I accidentally planted a light kiss on her lips.

Wait! What? It's like I'm a pervert. What am I doing. But it felt good. Her lips is soft and she smell like strawberries.

I had myself daydreaming about her when...

"Who are you?" I heard someone say. I was surprised to see the pink - haired girl wide awake.

"Umm! Excuse me?" Oh! her voice is as sweet as an angel from above.

"Hello? Am I talking to someone?"

"O-Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Ryu. Ryu Hayashi. What's yours?"I asked politely.

"I'm Amu. Amu Hinamori. What are you doing by the way?"

"Well I'm kinda pissed of a while ago and I found this place and I got the idea that it's a perfect place to spend my free time. Cause it's kinda peaceful here not knowing that I would find a beautiful young lady here."

"Oh! Yeah you're right. It's peaceful here. I came here if I needed to think or if I need to be away from those freak fan girls and those bully here." She smiled at me. Oh! She just like an angel. Her golden-honey eyes were so adorable.

"Do you come here often?"

"Yup! I come here if I needed to be with myself alone. Think about my problems."

"Don't you have friends to share with it?"

"I have. I have two bestfriends. That's all."

*Ring*

"Oh! That's the bell. I have to go. Bye Hayashi-kun." She was picking her things up.

"Ryu. Call me Ryu."

"Call me Amu then. Nice to meet you by the way. See you around."

"Nice meeting you too." She smiled and hurriedly went to her class. Hope to see you soon Amu.

**Amu's POV**

I hurriedly went to my next class. Good thing the sensei hasn't arrived yet. I got to my seat next to the window.

"Where have you been?" Utau infront of me said.

"Nah! Just to unwind."

"Okay class" the sensei said. "Today, we have a new student, okay introduce yourself."

"I'm Ryu Hayashi. Nice too meet ya." I look up to see the new guy and was shocked to see him again.

"He's so hot and cool." *sigh*

"Okay thankyou. You take your seat beside Amu Hinamori. Miss Hinamori-san please raise your hand?"

I raised my hand and Ryu come and sit next to me.

"Hey! Nice to see you again." He smile

"Yeah nice to see you too." I smiled back.

**Ryu's POV**

The class went on so boredly. I look at Amu who is staring outside the window. She's so gorgeous. She interest me alot. She's not like other girls.

*Ring*

"Okay that's all for today. Miss Hinamori-san please stay for a while." I stood up and put all my thing oon my bag as the others went out of the room.

Maybe i shoul wait for Amu outside. I want to know more about her.

**Amu's POV**

"Hey Amu. I'll go first. Meet you at the dorm." Utau.

"Umm! Miss Hinamori-san? Are you ready for tomorrow's quiz bee?"

"Yes sensei. I've been reviewing this past few days."

"Okay you may go now. Good luck for tomorrow."

"Arigato sensei." I pick up my back and hurriedly went outside. I need to get my books in my locker.

"Amu!" I was surprise to see Ryu waiting outside the room.

"Ryu? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." There's a sweet smile on his face.

"Wh-what? W-waiting for me? Why?" *blush* I'm confused. Why would he wait for me?

"Hehe! You're cuter when you're blushing."

That made me blush harder."Eh? Seriously, W-why a-are you h-here?" Damn this stutter.

"May I walk you to your dorm?"

"Eh? S-sure. But I have to go to my locker first and get my things."

"Sure. I'll come with you. Maybe you'll need my help." He said sweetly. Oh my God! Why is my heart beating so fast? Damn. My face is as red asa tomato. I can feel it.

**Ryu's POV **

Amu is blushing. She's as red as a tomato. She's so cute.

"Let's go then." We talk about our lives. Well her life is so interesting. I learn a lot about her. I also shared my life story.

We had already got her things in her locker. I walk her to her dorm. I had a good time talking to her. She's so fun to be with.

When we had reach her dorm, "Well thank you for taking me here. I appreciate it. I had fun. Thank you Ryu." She smile.

"Guess you're right. Thank you for letting me walk you here. Goodluck for tomorrow." I kiss her cheeks. I didn't know what had come in my mind that I did that. I saw her blush again. Before she can see me blush, I hurriedly went to my dorm room.

_**[end of Chapter 3]**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Chapter 4]**_

**~~the day of the contest~~**

**Amu's POV**

The participants for the quiz bee are gathering in the theater. Other participants are reviewing. While me? I was thinking about the bet.

"I don't know what to do now. Should I win for it? Ugh!" *shake head* "No! I must win."

I was thinking about it all night the, suddenly *ting* I got an idea. "I know, I must win it. And call the bet off. Yeah that'll be good."

**Ikuto's POV**

Yeah! This is the day I've been waiting for.

If you'll ask me if I prepare for this? Well, it's a no. N-O. Of course I need to lose the game so that I'll be with my Amu's side. Yeah! yeah! It's a good idea right?

"Ohayo minna. I'm Nikaidou-sensei and I'll be you're game master for today. First and foremost, I'll explain the mechanics of the game."

Blah blah blah.. I didn't unnderstand any of it. I just know that I should write my answer in a board on hand and should raise it after 10 seconds.

"Okay let's ready for the test. First round, multiple choice."

Yeah! Let's start. I'm excited to lose. My Amu, here I come. Yiipee.

"First question. Who is the world reowned scientist who discovered the formula of relativity.

a. Thomas Edison b. Albert Einstein c. Alexander Flaming d. Isaac Newton

Go!"

Psh! Easy, of course it's Albert Einstein. But again, I need to lose so I'll answer it wrong. But what shoul I write as my answer.

a?

c? or

d?

Guess I'll just write letter a.

"...3, 2, 1 raise your answers."

BBBBBBBBBBABBBBBBBBBB

See I'm the only one who has another answer.

"The correct answer is letter b. I'm sorry Mr. Tsukiyomi-san but you are out."

"Okay! Thank you sir." *wide smile* and I went out. But I waited for Amu outside.

**Amu's POV**

Psh! The question is too easy and he did'n't got it right? Tss! But wait! It's good he's out and I'll be the one to call the bet off.

As always, I've been declared as champion. I saw Rima, Utau, and Tadase cheering for me. Yeah! They are such a good friends.

We all went outside and I'm surprised to see Ryu waiting for us?

"R-Ryu? W-what areyou doing here?"

He gave a killer smile "Hey princess."

*looks to the right and to the left* Is he talking to me?

"Am i the one you're talking to? I'm not princess. I'm Amu."

He just laugh at my reaction. What a sweet music to my ear.

"Silly! I know that. I just want to call you princess cause you look like a princess." *blush*

Speechless..

"Hey you're blushing. You're so cute. Well congrats to you for winning. I gotta go princess. I'll be late for class. See you around." Then he walks away.

He just came here to congratulate me? How sweet. I think I'm gonna die.

"Psh! Princess? You? Is he blind! You're so ugly. What's that? You're Princess Fiona and he's Shreck?"

Ugh! There he goes! How I hate Ikuto Tsukiyomi for interrupting my happiness.

"What! I didn't say that I'm pretty. So what? Yeah! I almost forgot. I'll call the bet off."

**Ikuto's POV**

"What! I didn't say that I'm pretty. So what? Yeah! I almost forgot. I'll call the bet off."

Move Ikuto she's going away.

I grab her hand and..

*kiss*

*slap!*

She walks away. Ouch! That hurts. It's that Ryu's fault. I'm just jelous. I'm sorry Amu my love.

_**[end of Chapter]**_

Sorry for the shortness.


	5. Chapter 5

_**[Chapter 5]**_

**Amu's POV**

That freaking bastard! Who does he think he is to kiss me infront of everyone? For his fucking information. That was my first kiss.

"Hey you geek! You're such a flirt! Who do you think you are to kiss Ikuto-sama?" Saaya.

Ugh! For all the people in this school why should it be them?

"For your information, I'm not the one who kiss him.." Of course I'll defend myself.

"Then who? So you are saying that Ikuto-sama kissed you?" Lulu

"What?! Eee. You freaking FLIRT!"

*slap!*

"U-Utau?"

"Hey you freaking ugly witches! Stay out of here!"

Woah! I can't believe that Utau and Rima are here. They sure are really mad.

"Aaah! ... You will regret this!" Saaya

"Bring it on!" Utau

Yeah! That's Utau. She will never back out on a fight.

Then Saaya and her gang went away.

"You okay Amu?" It's Rima.

"Yeah! Thanks. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"We heard what happened a while ago."

Eeek! I remember it again. Then I can feel a hard blush on my my! This is so embarrassing.

"So it's true! Eeee" Utau.

"Wh-what are y-you saying? " Yeah! Go Amu. Just deny.

"Nee Amu. You're denying. I thought we're bestfriends? Why would others be the first one to know what's happening in you're life."

"Yeah Amu. You're being sullen." Rima

"What kind of drama is that?" Laughing they are over acting again. "It's just that. it's so embarrassing."

"What's so embarrassing with that? You were kissed by the hottest guy at school." Utau is smirking!

"What?! Yuck! It's gross. And stop with that look. You're creeping me out. And one thing more, he's not the one whom I want to have my first kiss."

"Who?" Rima and Utau are puzzled.

"It's Prince...Ryu" It's just a whisper. But. Damn! I blushed harder.

I run as fast as I can then

*boom!*

**Ryu's POV**

*boom!*

"Amu?"

"R-Ryu! I-I'm s-sorry."

"Are you okay? Here let me help you." I offer my hand to help her. I pull her up.

"Amu!" I heard someone call my princess.

I look up at the direction where Amu is looking and found my rival.

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw my Amu bumped to that new guy, Ryu. I'm getting jealous again. I hate it when his near her.

So I decide to go to her and maybe so that I ca apologize to my actions.

"Amu!" I call for her.

She gave me her infamous death glare. Then I saw that Ryu look at me too.

"Dont talk to me you Pervert!"

I pull her near me and kneel infront of her. I can here whispers.

"Why is he kneeling infront of her. She doesn't deserve it." One would say.

"Forgive me Amu for the kiss a while ago."

"Kiss?" Ryu said confused. "What kiss?"

"I'll explain it yo you later." Amu smiled at him sweetly. Why can't she smiled like that for me?"Just go ahead."

"You sure?" She nodded. "Okay I'll be going. See you later princess." When that Ryu is out of sight,

"What makes you think that I'll forgive you?" she is mad at me.

I stood up and said, "Why are you that mad? It's just a kiss."

"No it isn't! You have stolen my first kiss!" What? I'm her first kiss? Yeah! That's a dream come true. That makes me so happy. I wear a wide smile and look at her.

"Don't expect me to forgive you Mr. Tsukiyomi because I'll never do that."

"I understand. But there is one thing I want to clarify."

"And what was that?"

"The deal is still intact and there's nothing you can do to backout. I'm still you're slave and you are my master." I stated wearing a smirk.

**Amu's POV**

"The deal is still intact and there's nothing you can do to backout. I'm still you're slave and you are my master."

As he said that, he walks away!

Ugh! I'm going insane.

When the bell rings, signalling that school hours had ended, I went straight to the gate. I want to get home as fast as I can.

When I reach the school gate, I saw Ryu. He's like waiting for someone. Nee! Maybe it's me or maybe not. I approached him.

"Hey! You're not going home yet?" I asked him.

"Nope. I'm waiting for you."

What? He's waiting for me? Is it for real? I'm so flattered.

"M-me? W-why are y-you waiting f-for me?" I stuttered. I can feel a hard blush on my cheeks.

"You are really so cute princess." Damn this blush.

"Yeah yeah!" I roll my eyes.

"May I take you home my princess?"

"S-sure! L-let's go?"

He grab my hand. Now we're holding hands while walking.

We talked and talked. I got to know him better and he got to know me better.

When we got to my house, "So here's our house. Wanna come in and have a drink?"

"Nah! It's getting late. Maybe next time. I should be going. Thanks for letting me walk you home. See you tomorrow I guess?"

"Yeah see you tomorrow." He wave goodbye and went to his home.

"Who's that? You're boyfriend?" Yeah I forgot to mention that I have a big brother.

"Nope. He's just a friend."

"Then why are you lonely? Anything happened?"

"Nothing. nevermind it. It's just a little problem with my schoolmates."

"Come on! I know you better lil' sister. I know it's bigger than that. I won't force you to tell me everything. But all I can say is that never let them define you for who you are. Cause in the end of the day, you and only you knows what's true and not." I'm so touch. Yeah that's how sweet and understanding my brother is. That's why I love him.

"I'll keep that in mind big bro." I hug him tight.

"Okay. Now go and have some sleep. It's getting late."

We said our goodnights and went to our rooms.

_**[end of Chapter 5]**_

_**Sorry if it sucks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**[Chapter 6]**_

*beep beep beep*

It's 7 in the morning. Amu has 30 more minutes till the bell rings for school starts. She quickly got up from bed and went to her bathroom and took a shower.

After several minutes later, she walk out of the shower and hurriedly dressed up for school.

As she reach the school, someone grab her bag. To her panicked, she thought that someone rob her bag.

She's was about to scream but Ikuto cut it off.

"Hey it's just me. No need to panic."

She was relieved.

"Give me my bag!"

"Nope! You're my master and I'm your slave remember? I should go wherever you are."

"But you can't. We are in different class remember?"

"Then I should be with you in break time, lunch and after school and I shall do watever you wish to let me do."

"Do as you wish!" She finally gave up.

They reach her classroom, "Give me my bag now!" She ordered him and he give her her bag.

"I'll fetch you up at break time okay?" and he went to his class.

"Did you here that? He said he'll be fetching her up at break time." A girl whispered.

"Yeah! Maybe their dating or something." Another girl.

"How can it be? She so unattractive." The third girl said.

**Amu's POV**

If someone is fetching for you for break time, does it mean they are dating? Can it be that I'm his master and he's my slave? They are so irritating. Remember what big bro said 'Never let anyone define you.' Yeah that'll be good.

"Amu! Is it true that you and Ikuto have a date at break time?"

"It's not like that Utau. remember the bet?"

"Yeah I remember. But I tought you call the bet off."

"Yes I did."

"Then what happened a while ago?"

"He didin't want to call the bet off."

"Wait! I smell something fishy."

"Maybe it's me. I have my peroid today. Is that that bad" Rima said.

"Eew! You're so gross!"

"Hey it's just a joke. I just want you to take noticed of me. You are not paying attention to me lately. and you know how it hurts." Oh Rima is such a good actress.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Rima. It's just that me and Tadase is finally going out. Come on, Let's go buy some pads- no I mean food."

"Hey wait! But it's only first period."

As if they didn't hear me. They just went out of class. thank goodness Rima came. If ever I'll still be in the hot seat because of Utau.

Time flies fast. It's already break time. But I'm not hungry so I didn't go to the canteen.

Wait! What's going on? Why are there so many girls outside the room? Out of curiousity, I deceided to peep for a while. To my surprise, the guy outside the room is just unexpected.

"May I speak to Amu?" He said. I can see how irritated he is.

"But she's not here. She's been absent for one week. Maybe she's sick." Yeah! That's Saaya for sure.

Me? Absent? Woah! Of course not.

"How can that be, She's with just yesterday and she's fine."

Huh! See? She's lying. I decided to go out of the room. I grab my bag and went out. But because of the girls that were there, I can't pass through.

"Excuse me. May I pass?" But unfortunately, they just push me. I was gonna fell but a strong arms catched me from falling. I look up if who owns that hand and saw Prince Ryu.

"Hey! Don't you dare push my princess." Oh! Here comes the blush again.

The girls were all disappointed and went away. But Saaya and her group just stand there.

"Hey! I was just looking for you." He said as he help me got up.

"Why?"

"I just wanna treat you for snack if it is okay with you."

Waaah! What a lucky day for me. Prince Ryu and I are having a date.

"Sur-" I was gonna say that it's okay but someone grab my hand and pull me over. Psh! It's just Ikuto.

"She's not free cause she's having a date with me."

"Date? You two having a date?" Ryu asks but not convinced.

"Yes! Why? Any problem with that?"

"Nah! I just can't believe that princess agreed with it." He laugh that made Ikuto mad.

"Are you challenging me?" woah! I can feel the tension here already.

"Nope. Will you let her hand go?"

"Is that a request?"

"Nope it's a command."

Prince Ryu grab my right hand. He's gonna pull me to him but then Ikuto grab my left hand.

"What makes you think that I'll follow your order? The last time I check, I only have one master." Then he looks at me.

I look up the two guy. It's like they are waiting for my desisyon if whoever I'll go with. It's hard. But I made up my mind and I follow what my heart says.

I took back my left hand and walked awa with the guy I chose. But what is this I'm feeling? Did I choose the right person?

I look back at the person I leave behind the crowd.

Why is that? It's like ... I saw a tear on his eyes. Did I step on his ego or did I hurt his feelings?

Maybe it's his pride. I dont know. I'm so confused.

_**[end of Chapter 6]**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**[Chapter 7]**_

**Amu's POV**

My God! I'm so disgusted with myself! Why am I so guilty? I didn't mean to leave him.

*shakeshead*

I'll just apologize to him later. It's my failt though.

"Hey princess! You still with me?"

"Ugh yes prince Ryu -"

My God! Did I just say that loud?

"I mean Ryu." *fake smile.*

"That's not the one you called me a while ago. I just heard that you called me prince Ryu right?"

*blush hard*

I was about to run when he captured my hand to stop me from running away from him.

"Why are you running away from me? Don't say that you're ashamed of what you said." he sigh. "You know princess, don't be shy cause you know... amm ... I really like what you called me a while ago." I saw a tint of pink in his cheeks.

No! He's blushing. Ugh! I can feel my face turned totally red.

"Let's go princess." He is looking in the other way but still holding my hand.

It feels so great to hold Ikuto's hands .. oops! I mean prince Ryu.

What am I thinking that I said that! Ugh! Am I falling already for Ikuto? No! I like prince Ryu.

I know I need to say sorry to Ikuto. Maybe that's why I'm thinking like this. Because I'm guilty I left him there.

There was nothing special happened with prince Ryu with our date. We just eat then went to our classroom.

Where could Ikuto is? I want to say sorry for my actions earlier. It was too bored to listen to class cause your conscience making you feel guilty.

*ring!*

"Okay class, that's it for today. You may go."

I rush to fix my things and hurriedly went out of the room. Little did I know, Utau and Tadase followed me. I was looking for Ikuto when Utau called for me.

"Amu!" Utau yelled.

"Hey Utau!" I said while walking in their way.

"Where are you going? I thought we are going to the cafe to hang out?"

"Yeah! Just go there first. I'll catch you up later. I just need to see something." I explain. I can't tell them that I'm looking for Ikuto to apologize.

"Okay! But make it fast." Utau said and walk away from them.

Tadase is courting Utau that's why they are always together. I just hope Tadase is serious about her. If you remember, Tadase is my former crush. Bt I met Ryu, I get over him and I learned that he's in love with Utau. But I'm not yet sure of Utau's feelings for him.

I went back on searching for Ikuto. When I caught a glimpse of blue messy hair. That must be Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I called him.

He look at me and walk away. I run to caught him up.

"Ikuto wait." I grab his hand to stop him.

"What do you want?" He said coldly. His wore a poker face.

"I just want to.. umm... to apologize of what happened a while ago."

"Oh! Okay. oI gotta go."

He's so cold. It's like he didn't mind of what I just said. That made me cry.

"I'm [sniff] really s-sorry Ikuto. I didn't really mean to leave you."

I couldn't stop to cry. I'm just not used to people hating me. But of course except for Saaya and her gang.

He hugged me.

"I'm forgiving you just because I lovasdfgh"

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. Maybe you love me cause your crying over me."

I break the hug and slap his chest.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you deserve you are so feeling."

"I'm just kidding. Here let me take you home."

"Ok. But I'm not going home yet. I'm meeting Utau and Rima at the cafe."

"Okay let's go."

There he accompanied me to the cafe. I invite him in but he refuse.

I was inside the cafe and look for Utau.

"Hey! Amu! You're not Rima?" Utau asks.

"Hey Utau. Hi Tadase. No. I taught Rima went with you."

"Maybe will just wait for her."

"Yeah sure. Tadase so how's Utau treating you? She haven't answer you yet?"

Utau blush so with Tadase.

"Amu!" I laugh at Utau when Rima entered the cafe with a girl with long violet hair.

"Hey Rima! What's up with the face? Who's that girl? Your new friend?" I ask her

They purple hair laugh. I look at her confused.

"I guess you could say that. He's a boy and not a girl. He's Nagihiko Fujisaki. He confessed to me earlier and won't leave my side."

"Congratulations Rima!" Me and Utau saiid in unison. Tadase stared at us in ashtonish.

"Why are you congratulating her?" Tadase asks.

Amu smiled warmly at the boy, "Isn't it obvious. If Rima didn't like you then she'd have ditched you long ago. And I don't want to hear any of that bullshit 'I've tried' crap from you Rima. You and I both know that you'd be able to do it if you wanted to. I'm happy for you. He seems like a true gentleman."

Nagihiko's smile brightened considerably. "I'm glad I stuck around then. By the way you can call me Nagi."

Utau extends her hand to Nagi. "I'm Hoshina Utau, roommate to Hinamori Amu and friend to Rima. And here's Tadase a friend too."

"Nice too meet you Hoshina-san."

Utau waved her hands in front of her after she let go. "Please, Utau is fine and call the pink one Amu. She hates being formal."

Amu blushed but nodded at the purple haired boy. "I just have to say that I love your hair. It's very long and beautiful."

Rima cut back into the conversation at this point, "It's because he's a cross dressing freak."

Nagi smiled at the small girl beside him. "I'm a dancer. I wear my hair long because sometimes I need to play the part of a girl. I didn't know you knew so much about me, Rima-koi."

Rima glared at him.

We spent time talking with each other. Then we decided to went home.

I was on my way when suddenly my phone beep.

Message : Master it's Ikuto. I'll pick you up 7 tomorrow.

Sender: 09XXXXXXXXX

How did he get my number?

Message: How did you get my number?

To: 09XXXXXXXXX

I replied. After a minute, I recieve another text from him.

Message: I love you too.

Sender: 09XXXXXXXXX

What the! That's not even the answer for my question.

I was thinking for a possible name for him to be save on my phonebook when I got an idea. I smirk at the idea. it's a funny name for Ikuto "ampupu".

_**[end of Chapter 7]**_


End file.
